


Preferential Treatment

by love_in_the_stars



Series: Five Acts Round Four [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-23
Updated: 2011-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_in_the_stars/pseuds/love_in_the_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble fic for Livejournal's Five Acts meme. Sam was something terribly flawed but still so beautiful it almost hurt to look at. Lucifer/Sam</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preferential Treatment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Five Acts meme on Livejournal. For wolfish_willow.
> 
> I chose kink #2: Preferential Treatment and decided to try my hand at Lucifer/Sam. And I have to say, I liked it. ^_^
> 
> Word Count: 427

When Lucifer first met his vessel, he was pleased. The boy was beautiful physically, at least in human standards, and considering his status as the (former) brightest angel ever, well, he felt he deserved a vessel just as fitting to the title.

What he hadn't counted on what the beauty in the boy's soul. The more he poked and prodded at the youngest Winchester, the more he learned...and what he learned was stunning. Despite all the damage, the stains, the holes, beyond the manipulation, the betrayal and the pain, beneath all that was a shiny pure soul. A thing of shifting brilliance and heat that drew Lucifer like the metaphorical moth to a flame and he found himself helpless to its power.

Sam was something terribly flawed but still so beautiful it almost hurt to look at. It reminded Lucifer so much of what he used to be like, before his Father abandoned them all and his Brothers cast him out to the deepest part of Hell. Lucifer, against all reasoning, wanted nothing more then to protect this soul, to claim this perfect example of what his Father had intended for him to love.

He wanted Sam.

So, instead of following through with the plans of the angels and demons alike, Lucifer rebelled a second time. He placed himself at Sam's side, much to the human's suspicious disbelief, and fought against everything that dared to harm him. And they won, of course they did, Lucifer wasn't going to lose a second time, especially not with something to cherish, to protect.

That's not to say Lucifer was a changed angel (alright, maybe he was but just a little!), after all he was still one of the fallen. He had only one concern, protecting Sam. Nothing and no one else mattered for all he cared. He gave no mind to Sam's brother or his own brother, they did not matter into anything beyond ensuring they lived so Sam would remain happy.

It took a long time for Sam to see his sincerity and the human was immensely lucky that Lucifer was patient to a fault, at least where he was concerned. In the end, Lucifer thinks the thing that finally won Sam over was the time he turned Dean's car powder blue for an entire day before whisking his human away to spend time together. (In truth, it was the fact Lucifer showed a true sense of humor all on his own, without prompting from Sam that did it but the youngest felt no need to point that out.)


End file.
